Caught
by Samayori
Summary: Suddenly stuck working in an office at a school Shadow is put up against a dilemma when one student just as suddenly comes onto him. sonadow
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something that came into mind and I quickly put down, so it might not be of the best quality.

Let us see how if it turns onto anything.  
_

Pacing back and fourth in a small, dim-lit room a dark hedgehog cast constant glares at the slow clock.  
Why was he here, in this small, cramped office? He did not know anything about this stuff! This was way past returning a favor!

Please let the day just end!

Though he was glad no one seemed to pass by the counselors office, he felt constantly on edge for every set of steps that he heard - or thought he heard! - and hoping that the door would now swing open.

He stopped and loosened the scarlet tie that was wrapped around his neck, slightly. - It was suffocating him. This whole outfit was! Mentally he cursed about this need to uphold an air of "professionalism". He was not a professional - he was no counselor.  
But he did owe someone a favor and he hated owing people things… But this, this he could live without. How he - a nobody - had been accepted as a substitute-counselor in this school, he did not even dare to guess.  
But what was far worse was how he did not have a clue on how he was going to do this. With his so called "friend" being in desperate need of money, yet wealthy enough to dash away on a trip, this dark hedgehog was left to pitch in and pick up a few paychecks in his absence.  
It had now come to him just thinking about ditching this pain in the ass… But his friend has her ways of… persuasion.  
Not that he was afraid… well maybe a little… But let us just say that he knew better than not to get on her bad side. Or in her debt for that matter…

"This damn tie!" he hissed as he outright yanked it of his neck and threw it on the floor, fed up with trying to get it to fit right.

Suddenly something clicked behind him and his pupils narrowed while a chill went through his body. He slowly turned around to find a somewhat startled blue hedgehog - quite obviously a student, based on the attire - in the doorway.

"Um… excuse me…" the student mumbled, almost inaudible. "…Is Ms. Rouge in?"  
"Uh…" Shit. Come on! Get it together now. "No… Um, she… I… I will be filling in for Ms. Rouge for a while."  
"Oh…" the student merely said and started down on the floor. "She did not tell me she was going to be away…"

There was a silence. Why would he just not leave!?

He rubbed his forehead and leaned back on the desk, behind him.  
"So I take it you have an appointment with her now?" He asked.  
That would surely be why.

The student nodded.  
More silence.

"Well… I have not been able to look up her- all her material yet… So maybe we could reschedule?" He offered. Maybe he could get in touch with Rouge and make her come back before he could mess things up too much…  
"…have a seat." He made a quick gesture and went to sit down himself, behind the desk, while the student slowly made his way to an empty chair.

Overlooking some papers he tried his best to find some sort of schedule. Damn! A schedule! What if more students would be coming around now, soon?!  
"Could I have your name?"  
He looked towards the student, who sat clutching the edge of his white shirt.  
"Sonic…" he said, avoiding eye contact.  
"Alright…I have rescheduled you to this date and I have also written down the time." He said and handed Sonic a piece of paper, with a date set four days from now and a random time scribbled onto it.  
Sonic took the note and started down on the paper.

"Um… What is your name?" Sonic asked, shyly looking up.  
"Just call me Shadow." Shadow said and forced a tiny, accommodating smile.

As soon as Sonic had left and the door clicked, Shadow arose from his seat and frantically began to pat down his body for his phone. Without result he dashed over to his coat that hung in a corner in the opposite side of the room, finding his phone in the right front pocket he began dialing Rouge's number hoping to fix this whole bizarre mess!

That was two days ago.  
While he had not been able to get a hold of Rouge no matter how much he called, he had turned his hoped to e-mail.  
And his prays was answered when a small notification sound sounded of his phone. He opened the mail from Rouge with his heart racing.  
That damn bat, she sure knew how to get on his nerves!  
The mail was a long wall of text - the usual blabbering! He started to scan the e-mail for salvation. But was interrupted when the door opened and closed.  
Looking up he saw that student - Sonic - from the other day standing with his back against the door.

"Sorry… I think you got the dates mixed up….. We did not schedule-" Shadow started as he slid his phone into his coat pocket.  
"I know."  
"Then..?"  
Sonic was quiet with his eyes directed towards the floor. "It is not suitable for me…"  
Damn.  
"Then… well… maybe you could tell me when it would be better suitable for you to drop by..?"  
Sonic brought out a folded paper from a pocket on his pants.  
"Here is my schedule…" he said and brought it over.  
Shadow studied the schedule, trying to make any sort of sense from it. All these terms and schedule-within-a-schedule was enough to make his head spin.  
"And you sa-" Shadow started but as he turned to Sonic he found that Sonic seemed to be studying him.  
Sonic, with a visible blush on his face, grabbed his wrist.  
"I just could not stop thinking about you…" Sonic breathed as he tried to close the distance between them. Shadow in shock of the situation just kept backing up till his back hit the wall.  
"Wha-"  
"You smell really nice…" Sonic purred in Shadows ear as he placed his hands on the latter's hips.  
"Bu-"  
Sonic let out a moan as his hands now roamed up Shadows sides.

Shadow kept trying to protest but his judgment seemed to get more and more clouded the more Sonic touched him. Even if this he was just a year or two younger than himself, Sonic was a student; it was wrong… They were in a school of all places too.  
"I can make you feel good.." Sonic whispered.  
It feels good already! Shadow thought. How was he able to make it feel so good?  
Sonic started grinding his body against Shadows and had somehow already unbuckled his pants and had moved to his shirt.  
Shadow on instinctively started trying to unbutton Sonics shirt in turn.  
Sonic leaned in an just as his lips brushed against Shadows neck, a loud shriek echoed from the doorway through the whole building.

Also effectively bringing Shadow out of his trans - was he pretty much caught trying to sleep with a student?


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows cheeks were burning as he left the building later - much later - that day, in a hunched manner.  
The sun was setting and he was glad that not many students remained in the area. The news had not missed anyone's attention. He could see the headlines "School-official Seducing Student!". Front page and all…

He recalled the shriek of that bright pink hedgehog and sound of shoes quickly approaching the most. He would have thought the eyes of all the onlookers would have stuck with him more.  
The pink hedgehog - Amy - was the first one in, pulling "her" Sonic away from me before planting a hard punch, yes that is right a punch, straight to my jaw. I had barely been expecting a slap… he thought as he rubbed his still tender jaw.  
The rest was all faint. He had quickly buttoned his pants and shirt and then had ended up alone with someone on the top. He could not recall the name or position. Just the fact that there would be "consequences" to follow, and that he was to remain reachable for "further investigation into the matter". Basically, do not lave town…

"Shadow." Someone called from behind him.  
He turned to face the voice. Sonic. He must have been too lost in his own thoughts and just walked right past him.  
Shadow looked around.  
"I do not think we should be seen together further…"  
"Yeah. You are probably right." Sonic said and smiled.  
Shadow frowned. "…you seem happy about this. I can tell you there is not anything funny about this whole situation!"  
"I know!" he said indifferently, with the same smile on his face. "Come on. Let us go somewhere else."

They had ended up in a not-to-busy café about two blocks away. Not many students seem to go there, which was one less worry for Shadow.  
They both just ordered the cheapest drink on the menu and sat down.  
Shadows frown did not leave him. He tried his best to think of how he should formulate himself - of how to ask the obvious question.  
"So… Listen… About this whole mess…"  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"What..?"  
Sonic stared right at him. "You know, when you see someone and you-"  
"I know what it means!" Shadow exclaimed. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
Sonic blushed and stared down into his cup of amber colored tea.  
"When I first saw you… I…. I just cannot stop thinking about you..! So I…" Sonic trailed off.  
Quite blunt this guy. Shadow thought and let out a sigh.  
"It must be what they call love at first sight! I just know it." Sonic leaned over the table and grabbed Shadows arm. "I just really love you!"  
In Shadows shock of this sudden, massive, confession twitched and bumped his knee up on the table making his cup fall over and the tea flow out over the table and onto the floor.  
The café was completely silent save for the slow dripping of Shadows tea onto the floor.

Wh- what..? Wh-

Shadow just could not help it but start laughing.  
Sonic sunk down into his seat.  
"Y-you cannot be serious!" Shadow chuckled out.  
"I am…" Sonic mumbled.  
Shadow shook his head.  
"You do not know me. You do not know anything about me." Shadow said seriously.  
"Then let me learn!"  
"Forget it. Besides, I do not know anything about you."  
"But you ca-" Sonic started.  
This guy just was not going to give up.  
"Not to mention… you are a guy." Shadow stated. Hoping that he now would take the hint.  
Sonics ears flattened against his skull.  
"…that did not seem to be a problem earlier…" he mumbled.  
Shadow blushed at the memory of today's earlier events.  
"Either way! You do realize the severity of all this, right?" Shadow crossed his arms as he leaned back. "I might not have been an actual employee by the… Well my being at your school is very questionable in itself… It is not… How old are you anyway?"  
"17. Soon 18." Sonic answered.  
A weight was just lifted of Shadows back. That is at least legal! A five year difference was not that much, was it? Damnit get it together, he could have been way younger! Or he could be lying!  
"Nonetheless, someone in my position to be found with a student… In this day and age, I might just end up in jail!" Shadow spoke out loud.  
"But I wanted it!"  
"Excuse me…" A waiter interrupted to clean the mess off the table. Shadow clenched his teeth and each second felt like an eternity while he waited for her to leave.  
He kept asking himself just how had he gotten himself in this whole situation?! It was way more than he could handle…  
The waiter left and Shadow finally relaxed. He shifted in his seat.

"Listen… It does not matter. What… We did…" He shifted again. "Just is not appropriate…"  
"But I do not care!"  
"Well I do! Especially if I go to jail!" Shadow could feel himself becoming such a bad case of _worry_.  
"I would help you! I cannot let you go to jail!" Sonic kept on pushing.  
"No… forget it and please leave me alone." Shadow said and got up.  
"Wait..! Shadow!" Sonic called after him as Shadow, with quick steps, marched to the counter, slammed a pulled a random note out of his wallet down and left through the door.

Panting and gasping for air Shadow leaned on his door; he had basically sprinted all the way home to his apartment.  
He felt really annoyed. Almost angry. Frustrated?  
"Well it is obvious that I am frustrated!" Shadow shouted and chucked his cell phone across the room.  
Everything seemed to bother him. He felt like just trashing this whole place down. He leaned his forehead against a door frame, he had to do something to calm his nerves.  
Blushing he let a hand travel downwards... All the while he could not help but picture the blue one gently stroking him and running his free hand through his quills.  
"Sonic... gh-..!" Shadow moaned and then gasped as he suddenly released without warning.  
He flushed slid down onto the floor panting, with a now pounding headache.

"This is a nightmare..."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow tapped his foot lightly on the floor. His arms crossed and his eyes focused on a smudge - probably from a shoe - on the wall, close to the floor, in front of him. His eyes getting dry from him forgetting to blink. One would think that his eyes would probably burn a hole into the wall soon. But he was beyond nervous. Would that ba-  
Then he heard determined steps coming his way. High-heels! His ears perked up and he swung his head to the right, down the hallway, and felt a rush of relief.

"What on earth is all this?" Rouge said as she removed her sunglasses. "What have you gotten yourself into..?"  
Shadow looked up at her with a frown.  
"This is as much your fault..." he muttered.  
"My fault! I did not sleep with a student!"  
Shadow glared at her for raising her voice.  
"I did not sleep with anyone!" Shadow hissed.  
"No?! Then what is this about!?"  
"Yes, we are now ready to proceed." A woman said as she came out from the room next to them.  
Rouge sighed and straightened her clothes and did some minor touch up to her fur before she headed into the room, with Shadow following close by.

Both remained relatively quiet in the small cafe they had ended up at. Shadow stared out the window, deep in thought.

Rouge put her cup down and inhaled.  
"Look... I am not going to say that I do not understand why you did what you did. But I thought you would have a better judgment than that."  
Shadow frowned.  
"Yeah, well so did I. The trouble is that I cannot stop thinking about him. It is like I cannot resist him..."  
Shadow blushed a deep red and could not bring himself to look at her.  
"Well is is any wonder?"  
"Huh?" Shadow instantly looked her way. There would be a reason for this?  
"Hon' when was the last you had some..?"  
Shadow blushed even more and wanted to sink under the table. THIS he did not want to talk to Rouge about!  
"Just go for it; Sleep with him and then get on with your life!" Rouge simply pointed out. "And then you can help me finding a new job."  
"And you call yourself a counselor?"  
"Fired. Remember..?"  
"I still think you are to suit yourself..." Shadow mumbled. "I do not know what you expected me to do."  
He looked at Rouge.  
"Apart from "sleeping" with a student..." He added.  
"Yes, yes! Alright I know!" She threw her hands in the air in defeat. "I already told you that I am taking full responsibility for this. I was just saying..." She took a sip from her cup and Shadow leaned back in his seat.  
"...I am sorry though."  
"Do not worry about it... Besides-" Her eyes started sparkling as she clasped her hands together, and got a dreamy gaze. "I DID manage to find some sweet stuff even during the short while I was away!"  
That woman and her jewels...  
"Just promise me you will share all the dirty details!" She chirped.  
Another frown was cast her way.  
"Just kidding." She chuckled.

But Shadow was still left wondering. What should he do? Just sleep with Sonic and then let it be that?  
He blushed at the thought of Sonic.  
It was not his style... Besides, Sonic seemed to be quite serious about this...  
Shadow did lean towards just taking it as it comes though. Keeping a casual attitude towards this.  
Pondering on the idea of that Sonic might lose interest when he get to know Shadow more in depth anyway, if they did start seeing each other Or just try to ignore him! It would not be hard now that he would not be setting his foot in that school again.  
With that Shadow stood up. It was getting late.  
"I will see you around, Rouge." he said and made his way toward home.

_

The warm air in the stairway up to Shadows apartment was cozy and made him sleepy. Rummaging through his pockets for his key as he approached the door, his ears perked up at the sound of rustling fabric.  
He glanced behind him and jumped a bit as he certainly was not expecting to see Sonic.  
"You just left…" Sonic just said.  
Man! Can you just not let it go! You are not helping!  
"So?" Was pushed out of Shadow mouth. Maybe a bit harsher than what he had intended.  
Sonic stood there in silence, reluctant to look at his face. Good. Maybe this could bring him to give it up.  
"Could you not at least have called me? Or given me an explanation..?" Sonic asked with a low voice.  
Nope.  
"Since when do I owe you any further explanation..?" Shadow simply said and turned his back to Sonic, focusing on unlocking his door.  
"Then… why did you not say no" Sonic suddenly breathed into his ear. "…if you do not do guys..?" Sonics hands snaked around his waist, sending a sudden electric wave through Shadows body.

The key plowed into the lock.

I will do it… I will sleep with him. I will get it over and done with!

Shadow broke free from Sonics grasp and turned to him with a smirk. Had it not been for his burning cheeks, he would have felt like he had just formed some evil plan. Well... maybe he really had...  
"Alright then."  
"What..?"  
"Let us go out."  
Sonic looked so shocked for a moment, but his face quickly lit up with joy.  
"Really?!"  
Shadow just motioned for Sonic to come inside with him.

It was awkward at the least. Shadow of course knew what he wanted and. But not how he would go to obtain it. Sonic suddenly seemed so shy and reserved.  
It did not happen automatically; Shadow felt like it would be forced if he tried. It should all happen automatically, right?  
They should be giving in to their desires and going crazy over each other right now… But alas they were not.  
Shadow started to wonder where that spark went. He seriously considered grabbing the younger male and slamming him up against the wall and just go wild! But it was not in his nature.

Was this stale atmosphere because of Sonics… well, confession, and what that would ensure..?  
Shadow was after all just going in for it for the sex, while Sonic was serious…

"Nice place you got. Not what I imagined…" Sonic suddenly pointed out, admiring his surroundings, focus on a wall with framed photographs and plain paintings.  
Shadow snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Oh…" Shadow did not know what to answer. "…How is your place?"  
"Eh, I cannot complain." Sonic shrugged with an innocent smile.  
This is just getting more and more awkward - I need to do something! Shadow thought.  
"Want something to drink?" He offered and moved closer to Sonic.  
Sonic barely moved his attention from the wall when he looked over at Shadow from the corner of his eye, as he seemed to really think about Shadows small, simple offer. Then he smiled and nodded. "Sure!"

Shadow lingered for a bit before making a move by lightly stroking his hand from Sonics hip up to his back as he walked away, toward the kitchen.  
With fiery red cheeks Shadow poured water into the kettle and prepared two cups.  
He watched the kettle intensely pondering about his next move or if he should just stop it right here and keep his dignity and remaining self-respect.  
But it did no longer seem an option as two arms snaked around his waist once again and further down…  
Shadow let a moan slip out almost instantly as Sonic started kissing and sucking on his neck.

He was a demon. Surely.

But not even that would have deterred Shadow now. His neither regions were already throbbing in anticipation.  
Sonics hands moved up again, towards Shadows hips. Shadow spun around and their lips met. Their hands once more, in memory of the what happened at school, roaming each others bodies eagerly.  
Shadow slowly steered them towards his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

When their legs bumped into the bed, signaling them of their arrival, Shadow broke the still ongoing kiss to shove the younger male onto the bed. But Sonic had already moved downwards. One hand he tangled in Shadows chest fur while kissing and nibbling a trail down Shadows stomach before he reached the badly throbbing erection.  
Sonic did not waste any time and took it all into his mouth. His hands firmly grabbed onto Shadows ass as Shadows legs threatened to give out from the pleasure. Sonic bobbed his head, sucking Shadows member, stopping and swirling his tongue around it – smiling, as he heard Shadow groan in pleasure. Sonic brought his hand up as a substitute while pushing Shadow down on the bed and climbing on top.  
Reaching up to touch the smooth white tuft of hair again as his mouth once again engulfed Shadows dick.  
Shadows was already at his limit. Everything Sonic did or touched was set on pleasuring fire; he could not hold it back, but he tried. Biting his lip and twisting the sheets in his hands he tried to hold it back, but Sonic seemed to torture him! The pleasure just intensified as if Sonic had known his predicament.

"Sonic... I-!"

Sonic sucked harder.  
With another loud groan Shadow released. He practically melted into the bed and lost contact with the world. If there was one time he would experience floating among clouds, this would be it!  
Sleepy...  
Then Shadows eyes refocused on his surroundings as something wet was pushed into him. Shadow was just about to sit up in protest but Sonics lips instantly crashed down on his. It was a bitter taste.

Sonics fingers moved in and out, stretching Shadow out while their tongues danced. Sonic pushed his fingers in just a bit further before removing them and breaking of the kiss.  
He stroked himself slightly, lubing himself up before positioning himself near Shadows entrance.  
"Ready..?" Sonic whispered.  
He did not wait for an answer and slowly eased his way in. Shadow arched his back and dug his fingers into the sheets.  
"You ok?"  
Shadow just nodded. And Sonic continued until he was all the way in. So warm... So tight...  
Sonic started moving in small, slow thrusts. But quite soon he speed up.  
Probably to the ego boost he received seeing how Shadow just stayed hard and started dripping pre-cum again. Shadow reached up and claimed Sonics lips, deepening it as he threw his arms around Sonics neck.

Sonic moaned into the kiss and was the one to break it off once again. He put two fingers into his own mouth, licking the fingers as he pulled out of Shadow, who also moaned at the warmth leaving him.  
Shadow grabbed onto Sonics arm about to force him back inside when Sonic in turn grabbed onto Shadows member.  
Sonic forced it into his own slightly prepped entrance.  
"Ah- Sonic..!" Shadow moaned at the sensation.  
"Finish me off!" Sonic panted as he moved up and down.  
Shadow did not hesitate to comply and started work with Sonics rhythm. But soon found out how tiring it was lying on the bottom. So he pushed Sonic down so he could move easier.  
Shadow pushed himself all the way in and felt a shiver of pleasure run through him.  
"You feel so good..!" Shadow breathed and started to thrust.  
He had never felt this good before. Did he say this would be his first time..? What a liar!  
But at least Shadow did not have to wonder if Sonic felt just as good - the blue one started to moan with each thrust received.  
Struck gold! And with a smirk Shadow sped up.  
"My turn..!" He breathed.  
Sonic cast him a glance through half lidded eyes and did not seem to comprehend what he said.  
Shortly after Sonic had released onto his own chest with Shadow following behind for a second orgasm. This time both drifted off, on their clouds, to sleep.  
_

Shadow woke up early; the digital clock on his bedside table read 03:12 am. He looked over to his left, at the younger male sleeping peacefully next to him. He pulled the covers over Sonics exposed body while he, himself, slipped out and sat on the edge of the bed.  
Stroking his chin, deep in thought, he could do little but feel that this had been a huge mistake...

* * *

Just want to add a "thank you" ("and lol - here is the sex-scene!"), to all you followers and reviewers!  
I am busy with school, so new chapters will be continue to be a bit un-regular.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting up, Shadow quietly sorted through the clothes scattered on the floor, trailing to the living room and kitchen, for his pants. After putting his pants on he glanced into the bedroom. Sonic had not moved. Good.  
He collected Sonics clothes and his own and placed them in two piles; one at the end of the bed and the other on a vacant chair. Shadow rubbed his forehead as he stared down on the sleeping hedgehog, curled up in his sheets.  
I so need to get out of here...  
Hasty, but still quietly, he made his way to the door and out from his apartment Down a few stairs and towards a dirty, narrow window. It was always quiet here; It calmed his mind down so that he could focus.  
Shadow looked down at the small park area across the street, clad in a thin morning fog.  
How had Sonic even found his way here? Yet, more importantly... What was he to do now? He had promised to date the kid and... he severely regretted it.  
Different thoughts and scenarios rushed through Shadows mind before he shut his eyes tightly and tried to silence his thoughts. No - I have to get away.  
He rushed way up the small flight of stairs and quietly sneaked into his apartment and grabbed his coat while his head was turned to the dark bedroom. Did not seem like there had been any movement...  
He wrote a quick note, telling a white lie of how he had to leave early and for Sonic to just let himself out.

Outside was chilly... He hunched his shoulders up as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I should have taken the time to put on a shirt, he realized, as a cold breeze found its way onto his bare chest thought the gap of the coat. He quickly buttoned it up.  
What now? No stores are open. Where can I go?  
Realizing that there would only be one place he could go he reluctantly made his way into a fast-food diner.  
Ordering something light that he would not feel bad for throwing away later, he sat down by the window, furthest in the building, with a clear view of the clock on the wall.

After 45 minutes he was growing quite tired and bored. A middle aged fellow in a grey suit and dark brown briefcase came in and sat down two tables ahead of Shadow, with his meal, browsing through a newspaper as he ate.  
Wonder if the school incident is out in the papers yet, Shadow wondered.  
Maybe he should call Rouge, to get some company and get a better place to stay at. He discarded that thought.  
Not only was his phone still on the floor somewhere in his apartment, but his pride could not allow him to go running to Rouge. Stop being stupid!  
With a sigh he rested his head on his hand. Yeah... stop being stupid... I should just sort this mess out now and be done with it. People make mistakes after all...

After staring at the clock for 5 minutes straight, his patience was up. I have to leave – go somewhere! Do something!  
25 more minutes passed while he tried to think of where to go and what to do. Shadow rose up, turned to the door and and headed out with determined steps. Outside he was greeted with the same chilly breeze once again and now bitter he quickened those determined steps, he was not going to just sit around anymore. He was going to take action!

Yet...  
Here he was. In front of Rouges home...  
Unwilling to admit defeat just yet he hesitated before ringing her doorbell. What reason could he have for visiting her this early otherwise?  
Damn...  
She would see right through him!

"Hey! What are YOU doing?! Peeping into others homes now?!"  
Shadow turned around to see what the shouting was all about. There was that pink hedgehog – Amy – holding a dark red leach, for what he could not see as it was covered by a hedge, but it would explain what SHE was doing out so early.  
"What, me..?" Shadow asked in disbelief.  
"I know what you are thinking! You should be in jail now for what you did to Sonic!"  
Shadow shock his head. This was almost funny... How little she knew of what had _almost_ happened at school and what _had_ happened at his place... But he had to try and repress the memory as he felt his cheeks heat up.  
"So much for just wanting to see a friend." He just said and rang the door, hoping that would fix the situation.  
There was a silence. Amy eyed him suspiciously and Rouge continued to take her time.  
What if she was out?  
No, the door opened slightly.  
"Shadow..?" a tired Rouge appeared.  
"Um... yo."  
"What is the matter..? Do you know what time it is?"  
"Uh, yeah... mind if I come inside?" He rasped in annoyance over Amys eyes burning into his back.  
Rouge rubbed her eye as she stepped aside for him to enter. Shadow turned to Amy before doing so, to indicate how he had told her the truth.

"If I ever see you again you will be sorry!" Amy shouted and ran.

"What was that about?" Rouge asked.  
"Nothing. Just forget it." Shadow said and closed the door behind him.  
"Then what do you want..?" Rouge yawned.  
"Well..."


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry that it is so short, but I do not have much time)

* * *

"Ok, one or two days I can offer... but this is three days turning to four, Shadow."  
No reply.  
"I will not have enough clothes to lend you at this rate..." Rouge mumbled as her eyes traveled to the TV Shadow stared blankly at. Commercials...  
She sighed.  
"I do not know what the big problem is! Was it that bad that you cannot even face him?"  
Still no reply.  
"Want mommy to dump him for you..?"  
Shadow turned to her with a glare.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"You were the one who made me into this mess – stop joking about it!" He snapped.  
"Hey, you were the one who went into a relationship with the guy. I just said "sleep with him"..!" Rouge said a she crossed her arms. "I know you do not want to hear this, but you running away like this will not solve anything..."  
Shadow let out a frustrated sigh. "I know! I fucking know! But I am not running. I just needed to think of how to deal with it..."  
Rouge shifted her weight to her other side, a gloomy look formed on her face. She felt sorry for him, but it was starting to turn into pity.  
"Listen, the best thing to do is to just end it. No need to complicate it..."  
Shadow knew this too, but he had still needed time to prepare himself for it. Such a coward...  
"I will be out before midnight."

* * *

Just as promised Shadow left Rouges house late that night. Paranoid that he would run into Sonic nonetheless. The town seemed quiet though so he relaxed.

He reached his apartment and stopped just before he put the key in to unlock his door, pressing his ear towards it.  
Silence.  
More silence.  
Quietly he turned the key and quietly he opened the door. While sneaking inside he suddenly froze as he kicked a pile of letters that had formed on the floor.  
Still quiet.  
He looked around and the apartment seemed void of any life, but himself, and allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. He locked the door, removed his coat and started crawling on the floor. That phone should be here somewhere...  
Shadow found it in the corner of the room, under the table. Dead. Well that figures... It has been a few days...  
He set it up for charging and then went over to his letter pile, but found out that he could not be bothered to deal with them now, so he set them down on the counter next to the door. There he noted the note he had left for Sonic.

_Sure thing! Just call me when you get back!_  
_– Sonic_

And Sonic had also left his number. Shadow frowned.  
No more running...  
He grabbed his cellphone and sent out a text simple text: _Let us break up_. Not the best way to do it - effective, sure! But he had told himself that he would not drag it out a minute longer. It was done...  
He flopped down on his bed. It smells of him... And Shadow could not stand it. The scent of Sonic – of them both, brought on memories and quickly became too much torture, so he felt he had no choice but to move to the couch and just as he did, he really realized how tired he was.

"Ugh..." Shadow moaned; his body was so sore. He slowly sat up and rubbed his neck. This couch you cannot sleep in... Maybe I should trade it for Rouges one...  
He reached for the remote and turned on the TV and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He stared at the noisy kettle for a while till he realized he might as well use these minutes doing something better than wait for it to boil.  
Out of the kitchen he overlooked the place and over to the pile of letters. Not likely! But then he remembered the note and his phone. Removing the charger he put his attention to his neglected phone and flipped through the messages. Sonic had texted him a few times since he left...  
But no new ones since last night. Shadow shrugged. I suppose that is good, he thought and headed back into the kitchen, but froze in his tracks. "-of a student jumping from the roof." rung through his ears as loud as a gunshot and his head slowly turned towards the TV, airing a picture of Sonics school.


	7. Chapter 7

No no no..!  
Shoes on. Clothes on. Out out out! Shadow ran; no time to lose. His heart rapidly beating in his chest and loudly – he could not hear a thing. And as if just after a second he was by the school, with practicaly a blank mind and no memory of how he had gotten there.  
He saw the crowd around by the east side of the school that he had seen on TV, but smaller. No reporters were around and no ambulance. He only took minor note of this; he had to see the ground. He had to see...

Shadow walked, like in a daze, forward. He noticed how he trembled as he reached an arm out for a student who was walking towards him.  
"What has happened?" Shadow asked.  
The student lowered his ears. "Some guy jumped off the roof they say."  
Shadows eyes widened and he felt as if he could not breathe. He... He really did it..?  
"D-do... wh-o... D-did y-you see who?" He could no longer contain his shakings.  
"No... they had already taken him away when I heard of it..."  
Shadows ears lowered too. Did he...die? Did he survive? Was it bad? Why? Who? He started to look towards the crowd with hope that they could tell him.  
"I heard some say that it was the transfer student." the student spoke up again.  
Shadows head snapped back at his direction. What..?  
"Did you know him..? And, oh... um, you ok..?" the student asked. Shad ow had no intention of answering. He had to go. He had to know...

"Shadow?"

The world froze.

"What are you doing here?"

Shadow could not move. Was that..? With great effort he managed to turn his head slightly to the side to face the voice.  
He met perplexed emerald eyes.  
"S-sonic..." Shadow stuttered.  
"Whoa, Shadow, you do not look so good. What is wrong?" Sonic asked and looked over to the other student who just shrugged.  
"Maybe he knew the guy who jumped."  
"Some guy jumped?! Off the school?!" Sonic shouted. "Wow, I-"  
He was cut off as Shadow threw his arms around him.  
"Shadow..?"  
Shadow shock his head. "I thought you had jumped..." he said, almost inaudible.  
"Me? Jump? Why would I jump?" Sonic tried to pull away to look at Shadow.  
At this point the other student shrugged again and walked away.  
"W-why..?! But-" Shadow almost shouted. Then a though struck him.  
"Do you have your phone on you?!"  
"Huh, my phone..?" Sonic asked as he patted his clothes. "Um... I..." Sonic trailed off and continued to mumble as he started going through his bag.  
"Yeah... It is right here. Wh-"  
Shadow snatched it from his hand, noticing of how it was off, so he immediately switched it on.  
"What are you doing?" Sonic asked and reached for it.  
Shadow reached his arm out, placing a hand flat in his Sonics chest, to keep him away. "Shadow!"  
Just as a message alert flashed to alert of several new messages on the screen Shadow started scrolling for his own. He found it and noted how it was amongst the new and unread messages.  
His thumb hovered over it. Thinking.  
"Shadow! Come on this is not funny! What are you doing?!" Sonic frantically tried to grab his phone.

_Delete_

"Here you go." Shadow gently handed the cellphone back.  
"What did you do?!"  
"Nothing."  
"Did not look like nothing!"  
"Sorry..."  
"Huh..?"  
Shadow reached down and gave him a small kiss.  
"I was worried you had jumped..." Shadow said as he rested his forehead on Sonics.  
Sonic blushed and confused as he was he tried to grasp the whole situation.  
"Heh... well I wish!" Sonic laughed. "I have been so busy for this upcoming test!"  
Shadow pulled away and frowned at him. So that was why he did not see my message..?  
"I am just kidding!" Sonic waved his hands infront of himself innocently. "You been busy too?"  
Shadow looked away. "Yeah... But it is all taken care of now."  
Sonic smiled.

It was weird... The thought of losing this guy, whom he barely knew... It had hurt.

"Sonic..." Shadow murmured. "Take today off."  
"Huh..? But..."  
"Please..."  
Sonic blushed. "O-ok... sure."  
Shadow locked lips with Sonic again.

No. I am not going to try to run again... I got caught.


End file.
